


Shadow（Gemini Saga/Leo Aioria）

by jarwei



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwei/pseuds/jarwei
Summary: 教皇时期的撒加与艾欧里亚的一段小故事。





	Shadow（Gemini Saga/Leo Aioria）

=======================================

滴答滴答——

颇有节奏的水滴声，警醒着他仅存的意识。

在阴暗冰冷的空间里，他什么也看不到，什么也感受不到。仿佛世界都陷入了无边的沉寂。如果没有这渺小的水滴，他都无法确认自己还活着。

这里是哪？我是谁？

有那么一秒，他在自己混沌的脑海中搜索着这些答案，可过往的记忆犹如蒙上了厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，只在边角的缝隙，残留着不知是谁的嬉笑声，遥远且陌生。

『里…亚……』

好像有人在叫着他的名字。

『艾……里…亚……』

他在记忆的黑暗中，摸索到了一个男人的轮廓，说是男人，大概不过是名少年，约莫十四岁的样子，系着红色的头带，看着他的目光柔软且坚定。  
他知道自己熟悉这个人，却怎么也叫不出他的名字。  
心脏像被什么人狠狠的掐住，几乎让他喘不过气。

『你是谁？』他只能这么问道。

那名少年冲他笑了笑，没再说话，退后了一步融入到黑暗之中。

『别走！等等我！』

他试图追上去，双脚却迈不开步，他听到了锁链哗啦哗啦发出的响声，从他的双脚蔓延到双手。粗重的锁链犹如贪婪的蟒蛇，将他紧紧缠住，动弹不得。

“唔……”

他不禁发出了窒息般的呻吟，身体止不住的颤抖。

“艾欧里亚。”

在空间的尽头，传来一声低沉的嗓音，将他从记忆的深渊中，拉回了现实。

“艾欧里亚……”  
他重复着那人说的话，艾欧里亚，艾欧里亚……

对了，这是他的名字。

身着教皇长袍的男子，走入了他模糊的视线。艾欧里亚努力睁着眼睛，想看清那人的面貌。  
男子留有一头长发，眼神锐利且通透，他认识他，他知道的。

“撒…加……”

撒加并没有应声，而是走到他面前，质问道。

“你还记得发生了什么么？”

“发生了什么……”

艾欧里亚口干舌燥，他舔了舔开裂的嘴唇，沉重的眼皮耷拉了下来。

“我……”

他怎么也想不起来，尽管他的意识在逐渐恢复，但对于自己遭受的处境却一无所知。

艾欧里亚晃动了下胳膊，发觉自己的双手和双脚都被锁链锁住，就像受刑一般的挂在墙上。

“放开我……撒加。”

撒加扳起他的脸，迫使他看着自己。

“放开你，你就会背叛，像你哥哥一样。”

“背叛？”

艾欧里亚消化着这个极为敏感的词汇，不，他不会背叛，他不会像艾俄罗斯一样，成为圣域的叛徒，绝不！

“将你关在教皇厅的地下室，就是警告。”

当他注视着撒加那双海蓝色的眸子时，却敏感的发现了异常。

“你为什么穿着教皇的衣服……”

“我就是教皇，艾欧里亚。你必须尊敬、服从的教皇。”

“不，你不是……”

在那一瞬间，艾欧里亚想起来了。几天前，他奉教皇之命前往日本肃清城户纱织一行，却意外发现，城户纱织才是真正的雅典娜化身。十三年前，是现任教皇诬陷艾俄罗斯为谋害雅典娜的罪人，并将其杀死。  
那时，得知真相的愤怒，占据了艾欧里亚的理智，他回到圣域后便前往教皇厅与教皇对峙，再之后，他便什么也记不得了。

“中了幻胧魔皇拳，还能保持理智，真不愧是狮子座的黄金圣斗士。”

“你杀了前任教皇！你才是叛徒撒加！我要杀了你！！！为我哥哥报仇！！！”  
艾欧里亚挣脱着锁链的禁锢，他的小宇宙在慢慢燃烧。

“嘘。”

而撒加却一点也不畏惧，他把手放在艾欧里亚的额头，就像哄着将睡的小孩子般。

“我会让你听话。”

一阵针刺的剧痛感，顺着撒加的手，慢慢渗入艾欧里亚的脑子里。

“唔……哈……”

艾欧里亚眼前的一切再次变得朦胧，他好不容易想起的事情，都随着这撕裂般的疼痛逐渐逝去。他咬紧着嘴唇，逼迫自己不发出声音，只剩下手腕和脚踝处的锁链在反抗作响，他恨不得自己能立刻挣脱这锁链，将撒加击倒，为哥哥洗脱罪名。  
可他做不到，什么也做不到。只能任由这侵入脑海中的“指令”，沦为服从教皇的奴仆。

撒加的手从他的额头离开，威严的说道。  
“你永远都不会背叛，艾欧里亚，永远不会。”

这就像是对他的命令，也像是一种不确定的陈述。

艾欧里亚头痛不已，每一根神经都紧迫的跳动着，仿佛要崩裂开来，这种痛蔓延到了全身。  
此时的他敏感至极，无论是身体与锁链摩擦的痛感，还是棉质训练衫因汗水粘腻在胸膛的冰凉，都让他难以忍受，就像一株即将点燃的火苗，一点点的触碰都会让他丧失理智。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，因那疼痛而躁动。

“呼…哈……呼……”

撒加看着艾欧里亚，脸上浮现玩味的笑容。他的手指顺着艾欧里亚的锁骨下滑，抵在棉布衫贴合的乳首处。

“嗯……”

艾欧里亚本能的向后缩，可手指那种轻柔的触感却顺着乳尖扩散开来，让他全身一阵酥麻。

“你看起来很不舒服？”

撒加靠近他一步，用手背似有似无的撩过他凸起的乳尖，冰凉的棉布衫摩擦得他痒痒的。

“我可以帮你。”  
撒加压低了嗓音，他的手背沿着棉布衫划向紧致的小腹，再停留在艾欧里亚的两腿之间。撒加隔着训练长裤，不断摩擦着艾欧里亚的下体，细长的手指摸索着那逐渐鼓起的轮廓。艾欧里亚的血液都要因此而冻结起来，从肿胀下体传来的战栗感，让头痛都变得不那么重要。

“放……开……”他艰难的张开嘴，吞吐了片刻，才凝出这样半句话。

艾欧里亚不知道，自己脸上挂着不解与恳求的神情，只会让撒加更为戏谑。  
撒加的手没有再摩擦那火热的坚挺，反而滑向艾欧里亚的大腿内侧，让那坚挺隔着棉，暴露在潮湿阴冷的空气中。  
极度的渴望抚摸，艾欧里亚扭动着腰身，试图用棉带来的摩擦感，满足那烧心的欲望。

“想让我碰你？”

艾欧里亚咬紧嘴唇，仅存的理智让他什么也说不出口。

撒加笑了，他用大腿紧贴住艾欧里亚的下体，让他羞耻又不住的在自己腿上晃动着。  
迷离的眼神逐渐染上了一层湿气，艾欧里亚感觉自己的浑身都在发热，撒加扯开了他的上衣，汗珠满布了结实的胸膛。  
对方的手指猛地掐住了挺立的乳首，细细的揉按着。  
一股犹如电击一般的酥麻感，遍布全身，让他肿胀的欲望更为难忍的在撒加的腿上渴望满足。  
“唔……嗯……”

撒加满意的看着他泛红的脸颊，靠近他，舌尖舔上了他的唇瓣。

“张开，艾欧里亚。”

不知是否是幻胧魔皇拳的作用，让他无法反抗撒加，他颤抖着张开嘴，炙热且灵巧的舌就侵入了他的口腔，舔舐着每一寸角落，挑逗着他的舌尖。  
这一吻持续了许久。  
艾欧里亚从未被人吻过，何况是这种不留余地又刺痛着神经的吻，一股更为强烈的冲动，使得他下体脉搏激烈跳动，全身的血脉都燃烧起来。  
好想让他抓住自己的性器，好想在那双手里释放。  
这种羞耻又屈辱的思想，几乎击溃了他。艾欧里亚吞咽着口水，闻着撒加身上独有的淡香气，那股气味仿佛粘稠在喉咙里，让他每一次喘息都干燥而艰难。勃起的性器前端，不断溢出爱液，染湿了下体的长裤，艾欧里亚扭动着腰身，肿胀的下体摩擦着撒加的腿，带来浑身麻痹的快感。撒加慢慢把腿往回撤，引得艾欧里亚向前挺身去迎合他，腰身的扭动也愈发变得猛烈起来。  
每当性器想要更多的触碰，艾欧里亚仅存的理智都会让他试图缩回身子，而撒加的腿就像了解他的矛盾一样，总会在他退缩之时，有意无意的再次贴合。这让他难受极了，捆绑住的双腿膝盖因快感而颤抖着。他不敢想象，自己在撒加的眼中是什么样子，狮子座的黄金圣斗士，身体如此不堪的乞求着碰触。

撒加的手从那红肿的乳尖上移开，他放下腿，褪下了艾欧里亚的长裤。勃起的下体前端分泌着液体，随着他每次的喘息，性器都会微微颤抖。  
撒加不再吻他，而是饶有兴致的看着他，艾欧里亚想到这不堪入目的画面，就羞耻的想将双腿合拢，可双腿绑住的锁链只带来了一声声沉闷的钝响。

撒加活动着细长的手指，猛地握住艾欧里亚的勃起，那一瞬间，艾欧里亚不禁倒吸口冷气，发出呻吟。

“唔嗯……哈……”

对方捏了捏性器的前端，让更多爱液附在手上，撒加一边摩擦着艾欧里亚性器的根部，一边上下套弄，撒加知道怎样才能让他更舒服，他会在根部握紧，在前端处放轻力气，用指甲轻轻抠弄着前端的小口，带来微微的刺痛与快感。

“释放出来。”

撒加的话就像一道绝对的命令，通过幻胧魔皇拳作用在他的脑海中，艾欧里亚绝不想射在撒加的手中，可他却无法控制自己的身体。他浑身都在颤抖，只得不安的晃动着，配合撒加的套弄。

“不……”

他张开干涩的嘴唇，压抑着从喉咙深处传来的喘息声，拒绝着对方。

“不？”

撒加并不欣赏这样的回答，艾欧里亚的性器突然被攥紧，一阵痉挛疼得他弓起了身。

“啊……嗯……！”

“你似乎还没明白自己的处境，艾欧里亚。”  
撒加靠近他，情欲的热气扑散在他的颈间。

“你没有权力说不。”

撒加啃咬住他的耳垂，酥痒到发麻的感觉，让他几乎无法控制自己。边沿着耳廓的舔舐，撒加边加快了套弄性器的速度，艾欧里亚的喘息声再也压不住，他的眼角变得湿润，喉咙里发出一阵柔软的哭腔。

“滚……开…撒……加……”

艾欧里亚不敢相信自己居然发出这样的声音，他的话不像警告，反而是在调情。撒加咬住他的耳垂，火热的鼻息打在他的头发上，对方激烈的套弄着他的性器，猛地攥紧那硬热的根部，一瞬间从头到尾的酥麻，艾欧里亚紧绷起身体，射了出来。

白浊的液体释放在撒加的手中，撒加拉开身，满意的看着手中的液体和眼前失去力气的艾欧里亚。

“你真该看看自己的样子，如果艾俄罗斯还活着，会不会为你这样的弟弟骄傲。”

“艾俄罗斯……”

艾欧里亚已经记不清这个名字的主人，幻胧魔皇拳摧毁了他的精神，也模糊了他的记忆。  
撒加看着没有生气的艾欧里亚，走上前解开了他四肢的铁链，艾欧里亚就像断了线的傀儡，跌倒在撒加的怀里，可撒加并不想就这么放过他。

撒加沾满精液的手抚摸向艾欧里亚坚韧的脊背，慢慢向下滑入臀瓣之间，手指在褶皱的穴口处来回摩擦。

艾欧里亚突然触电般的有了力气，想要推开撒加，却被对方紧紧扣在怀里。

“放松。”

撒加的语气变得很温和，仿佛催眠着他的理智。撒加的中指，挤入了艾欧里亚从未有人触碰过的穴口，异物的侵入，使得他疼痛不已，艾欧里亚开始在撒加怀里挣扎，却被对方狠狠一推，压在了冰冷的石壁上，艾欧里亚脸撞得生疼，身体由于刚刚落汗，开始发冷。而撒加的手指还在内壁中缓慢转动，甚至越探越深，触碰到最敏感的地方，指腹轻轻柔动着那里。艾欧里亚的性器开始有了反应，它颤抖着慢慢硬了起来。  
撒加见此便放入了第二根手指，内穴再次被撑开，直到第三根手指的没入。艾欧里亚的双腿被撒加的膝盖顶开，三根手指在内壁搅动，艾欧里亚本能的将臀部夹紧，反而听到了身后撒加的轻笑声。

“看来你很想要。”

艾欧里亚不知道撒加所谓的想要是什么，他猛感到一股火热的硬物抵在了自己的臀瓣间。

“不……”

艾欧里亚开始恐惧，他知道那是什么，可撒加抓住了他的手，不给他任何反抗的余地。  
那个硬物前端硬生生的拓开了紧涩的入口，一点一点被内壁吞入，撕裂般巨大的疼痛感，从股间传来，艾欧里亚疼的冒了冷汗，手指死死的抠住石壁的缝隙，发出沙哑的呻吟。

“疼……好疼……”

撒加用力的向前顶入，直到没进了穴口，内壁不断被异物撑开，紧紧生涩的包裹着那根硬物，撒加挺进的很深，深到让艾欧里亚浑身颤栗。摩擦与胀裂的疼痛感，使得他大脑一片空白。撒加在他身后喘着粗气，过紧的小穴勒得有点透不过气，他只得放开了艾欧里亚的手，幸而艾欧里亚一点力气也没有，只是扒住石壁才能勉强维持站立。

“你太紧了。”  
撒加双手掰开他的臀，开始尝试缓慢摆动胯部，内壁在一次次的摩擦中逐渐变得湿热。

“……嗯…哈……嗯……”

艾欧里亚疼痛的下体麻痹，几乎没了知觉，只感到那火热不断在他的身体里冲撞，每触碰到深处的敏感，都会让他发抖，不住的夹紧内穴。

撒加直起腰背，有节奏的深入浅出，反复抽送，一次次的撞入、晃动，艾欧里亚的内壁就像吸附在他的硬物上，包裹的越来越紧致，越来越舒服，那一瞬间夹紧的感觉，以及艾欧里亚嘶哑的轻声呻吟，都让撒加兴奋不已。他低下身，吻住艾欧里亚冰冷的脖颈。

“舒服么。”

撒加故意放慢了节奏，一只手握住艾欧里亚硬起来的性器缓缓套弄。身下艾欧里亚剧烈的喘息着，膝盖抵在石壁上，磨破了皮。

有力的体内撞击，那硬硕的坚挺与湿润的内壁摩擦出淫糜的水声。艾欧里亚没有回应撒加，撒加便再次加快抽插的速度，狠狠的将其贯穿。  
他松开了艾欧里亚的性器，性器便随着撞击，轻微的摆动，艾欧里亚难受不已，撒加的插入让他有了射精的冲动，他羞耻的拉下一只手，握住了自己的坚硬套弄。  
撒加发觉到艾欧里亚的动作，便更深入的顶入敏感点，他拉开艾欧里亚的手，让那性器暴露着，他不准他去碰。  
好难受，艾欧里亚心里痒痒的，他开始扭动臀部，寻找那一下撞击的快感，来让自己释放。可手已经没了力气，支撑不住身体，撒加提起他的臀，猛烈的撞入、律动，艾欧里亚感觉自己要射了，他趴在石壁上，性器前端开始颤抖。可撒加却不再撞击那里，让他要射却射不出来，艾欧里亚只得向后抬起臀部，紧致的臀部本能的夹紧，渴求更深入的贯穿。

撒加被炙热的内穴包裹的极为舒服，他再一次深埋入艾欧里亚的体内，艾欧里亚脊背颤抖，肿胀的火热便一下子射了出来。他无力的跌倒之时，一股热流注入他体内，那根异物在他体内抖动了片刻，便拔了出来。  
陌生的液体不受控制的从穴口流出来，艾欧里亚瘫倒在潮湿的地面上，撒加的精液顺着臀瓣滴落。

他们做了什么？

艾欧里亚混沌的脑海阵阵发疼，在激烈的交合过后，他只觉得好冷。膝盖、手腕、脚踝，和那被撕裂的后穴，他所有的疼痛仿佛都在一瞬间迸发出来，他抱紧了自己的身体，逐渐陷入了昏迷之中。

撒加看着艾欧里亚倒在地上，那鲜红的穴口一开一合，吞吐着自己的精液。眼前的狮子座蜷缩成一团，失去了意识。撒加不知道过几日后，艾欧里亚能记得多少。他别开看向对方臀部的视线，强迫自己冷静下来。撒加脱下教皇的长袍，盖在艾欧里亚的身上，他将他从地上抱了起来。

艾欧里亚的体温在逐渐升高，反复的折腾，他发烧了。撒加此前没有细想过艾欧里亚对他来说的意义，也没想过自己居然会对他产生性冲动。  
他只是判断，如果幻胧魔皇拳失了效，他便将艾欧里亚囚禁在地下室，向圣域宣告狮子座黄金圣斗士失踪。就算将艾欧里亚一辈子困在这个地下室，撒加也不会让他背叛自己。  
正因为是艾欧里亚，撒加绝不接受背叛。

即使剥夺他的所有，也在所不惜。

 

=FIN=


End file.
